


Playing

by NighttimePhilosopher



Series: Amedot Gem Egg Hell [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Feral Gems (Steven Universe), Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Grooming, Implied Sexual Content, OC gemlings, POV Second Person, Purring, Scenting, amethyst gemling, babies misunderstanding adult things and being adorable about it, peridot gemling, unamed gemlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: "Your mamas really like to wrestle and play."One of Amethyst and Peridot's gemlings wakes up to find her parents 'playing' a bit roughly. 2nd person POV.





	Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Fleshing out my Gem Egg hell headcanons one at a time! Here are some babies from my own AU, which i've got names for but they're kinda stupid and aren't final (you can ask me if ur curious privately but I don't wanna say 'em yet). I sorta couldn't decide on how to refer to Am and Pear through the gemling's eyes but I tried my best.

Your mamas _really_ like to wrestle and play.

It’s the reason you’re awake, actually. The noises and commotion they’re making roused you from sleeping peacefully in the nest made for you.

You’re wrapped up tightly in a blanket (comparable to what you’d later learn to call a ‘burrito’) that smells like them – they rubbed their scents on it to make you feel calm and safe in the event they aren’t immediately cuddling you.

You roll your head right and are not surprised when you see your sibling sleeping soundly despite all the mewling. She - as an amethyst - takes after her carrier as having the ability to sleep through an earthquake, or even the flashing communication box blaring at a very loud pitch. She’s even tricked her mother – the peridot, like you – on one occasion into thinking that her gem was cracked due to the lack of movement she exhibited when she was just sleeping. Not even poking woke her up.

Your gaze travels to your left where your mamas are play-fighting. Your sire is under your carrier and you think by her squeaks that your amethyst mother should let up what she’s doing. You make a little noise yourself.

You can recognize that words tumble from her mouth, which you can see over a strong purple shoulder. You know that she’s whimpering ‘Amethyst’ and that she’s referring to your other mother, but you don’t understand what she means by her consistent ‘ah’, a word she repeats over and over again. You are nearly at the age where you can communicate beyond kitten-like squeaks – one and a half years for your species – but right now you are restricted to listening and not speaking. But you do _a lot_ of listening and taking in. You’ll terrify your parents later.  

You wiggle in your burrito blanket. You’re all served up but unable to go, limbs restricted in the soft bundle, only your small triangular head popping out from the wrap. Your mamas did this to keep you from being active at night under the guise of comforting you and you know this. You don’t understand why your sibling accepts it so readily. The world is ripe for exploring. Just because it’s harder to see at night doesn’t mean it’s not there.

You start to angrily squeak, attempting to convey your displeasure at being trapped in this faux cuddle. Your mothers get to play, so why don’t you? Your tiny vocalisations, however, are nothing under the growls and cries your peridot mother makes, so they don’t hear you. Or, it was in fact a contest to see who could go loudest, because your green mama starts to yelp very loudly. The big amethyst holds her down victoriously, like you did to the shelled creature you and your sibling found and ate when you played on the beach. The two seem to rock and bounce and you don’t like how loud she gets. You start to screech.

They then seem to relax, the amethyst pumping a little more before you can really hear their purring and rumbly murmurs. They’re happy. You’re still not happy, meowing so loudly and widely that your sharp little teeth greet the caverns that your nest lay under. Your tiny claws tangle in the soft cotton you lay tangled in and your socked feet kick and stretch your manoeuvre room.  

The amethyst’s voice reaches your ears, and you recognize ‘babies’ – that’s what they call you – and she crawls over to attend your discomfort. She avoids touching you with a certain hand, picking your bundle up with the other and cradling you to her purring chest. You feel her scratchy tongue brush through your hair comfortingly and you feel kind enough to decrease the volume of your ‘pii’s.

“Aww, did we wake you up?” she cooed, and you understand most of it through her tone and some words. She gives you a kiss on the top of your head, her plump lips still very large against your juvenile form. It makes you wiggle happily but you still want to get out of the blanket she holds you in. “S'okay lil' boo…”

She lifts her head and you realise she’s observing your sibling by the words she uses. “Your sister’s still conked out, huh? What a cutie. Nothin’ interrupts her beauty sleep, I can tell ya that.”

You feel your carrier’s body push forward, and you hear higher pitched purrs from behind her. The peridot's face appears through lilac hair over a bare purple shoulder, gazing lovingly down at you. While you have an audience, you poke your little pink tongue out, glaring up at them with beady black eyes. They both make delighted hushed noises.

You find yourself purring too, the happy feeling infectious. As they lie down with you and your quartz sibling, you establish that you aren’t going to be released until morning. With two protective bodies lying around you, you find that you’re now okay with that.

You give a little yawn, baring your needle-like teeth again before closing your eyes and letting the pleasant purrs of your mamas on either side of you aid you in returning to slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit - 12/7/17 fixed some typos and a thing that was bugging me


End file.
